


That's Getting Annoying

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: This was one of my writings from a prompt challenge (im still working on haha) on my Tumblr-- That's why things are bold





	That's Getting Annoying

Working on a particularly hard case, your lip has become yours to abuse. Of course being the oblivious character, you hadn't noticed the angel that couldn't take his eyes off of you. Of course you heard his sighs and his grunts, even saw slight movement with his hand. Most likely moving his hair out of his eyes in stress, do to the case.

But it seemed you were the only one working when you looked over to a passed out Sam and Dean, Castiel looking to the ground as to avoid eye contact. You lifted your sweater over your head, it was getting hot in the bunker. Had the boys not put the AC on blast? You sighed, taking in a ragged breath and the angel across the table shuddered. "Are you alright Castiel?" You asked, biting your lip once more, only this time, in concern. " **That's starting to get annoying**." He paused, another shudder and he spoke your name slow and gravely.

"I'm- I'm sorry Castiel?" You stuttered you weren't ever good at confrontation without a gun in your hand. Your anxiety peaked and you took your lower lip between your teeth. He growled. "Don't you ever listen?" He said, a light slap onto the wooden library table. You leaned on the platform tired, not trying to attempt to deal with this. Your shirt lowered, as it was Deans, it was a bit bigger on you. Your cleavage was shown as Castiel approached. "C-Castiel, I-I don't have t-time for this." You said with an unfamiliar stutter.

He hummed in question, "Your teasing has come to its end." You were confused, teasing? Had Castiel gone mad? His hand brushed some stray hair's behind your ear. "I don't know what your talking about." The close proximity of the two of your body's sent heat through your muscles, chills through your veins. "Your feeling something, I can't explain it." He said a confused look upon his face. Your breath staggered again. Your tender hand making it's way to his chest, made the angel flinch. After a minute of your wandering fingers he sighed, whimpering almost. " _More_."

He demanded, you complied, dragging your nails across his shirt fabric before stopping at his belt. You looked up at his blue eyes. They were blue like your veins against your s/c skin, cold and chilling but pulling you along. He huffed at your hesitance, "Hurry." He boomed under his breath. You undid the buckle, a growl emitting from the back of the angels throat.

He shimmed his pants from his hips to his thigh quicker than your preferred pace. You wanted to study him, although you were sure he wanted only a quick throat fuck. He forced you to look at him, his finger going to open your mouth, his slightly parted as well- watching you obey. Your tongue hung out slightly, waiting to feel him between your lips. He smirked before placing himself where you wanted it most.

He eased himself slowly, cautiously, for the others around him could wake up and see the unholy acts the two of you were doing. He took a fist of your hair, pulling your head back as you took him all. "Now your listening." He nodded in recognition, before bringing a rhythm to his hips. Your hands gripped the fabric of his shirt, legs opening slightly. The thought of doing something  _so_  dirty with an angel of the Lord made your body buzz. You moan around his length, unintentionally encouraging the male above you- his thrusts getting faster, tears falling from your eyes.

You worked hard not to gag, for the brothers were light sleepers- but the angel seemed determined, going a faster speed than his most recent change. You gagged, eyes rolling to the back of your head. His hand slapped your cheek lightly, "Open your eyes." You obeyed and made eye contact with the other once again. He snarled, his hand in your hair pulling tighter. You could tell by the look on his face: eyebrows creased, mouth in a snarl with his parted lips. He was about to release. You relaxed your throat more, moaning to help him come undone.

He stilled in the back of your neck, and you swallowed as best as you could around him. He gasped and was now set in a brutal rhythm. Your gags would make him move faster and your tears would make him groan, soon he was pulling it from your mouth. You whined, stopping him from pumping himself. "In my mouth-" You paused, eyes shut. "Please." He growled deep within his chest, surpessing a loud moan, and placed himself back within your cheeks. You pumped the base of him, and sucked at his tip.

When you tongued the slit he threw his head back and moaned tiny whimpers. When he was done he held your face, mushing your cheeks together and bringing your head up as much as he could before running a finger firmly down the front of your throat. You reluctantly swallowed, though you guessed you had wanted it anyways. Castiel smirked as he turned to walk away, his snarky smile present in the absent of the warning about the cum on your chin.

You jumped up from a sleep, the boys flinching as you did so. Castiel had an annoyed glare on his face as he looked at you. For days have you been getting dreams like that, calling for Castiel in your subconscious and having him come to you encase you were in danger. He growled as you looked dumbfounded at him. " **That's starting to get annoying.** "

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my writings from a prompt challenge (im still working on haha) on my Tumblr-- That's why things are bold


End file.
